


For The Prince's Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Demigod Jason Todd, Demigod Roy Harper, JayTim Week 2020, M/M, Prince Tim Drake, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, ancient greece and medieval mashup, now with an accidental sex scene oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To win the hand of Prince Tim in marriage, Jason has to complete three tasks.And deal with his worried lover, the cruel king and a red-headed demigod along the way.Day 2: Fairy Tales/Disney Princesses OR Book Inspired AU
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it fairytale-themed but I ended up applying a fairytale trope to... whatever this is (a mix of Ancient Greece and Medieval times I think).

Tim looked in the mirror. He was dressed regally, in a rich purple linen _chiton_ that ended at his knees, and a short cloak with leather sandals. It was his eighteenth birthday, the day where he'll finally be declared the heir of the kingdom, and the day where suitors will be fighting for his hand.

He should be looking forward to it, to finally be declared the crown prince and to receive a consort of his own. If only Tim didn't love another, one he couldn't bear to lose in the brutality of the King's games.

Games. That's what Tim called it, even if the King called it differently. Games, that would only end in death and hurt. Games that were completely unnecessary if only the King knew about and accepted Tim's lover.

A sharp knock on the door startled Tim out of his thoughts. Composing himself, he called out, "Enter."

The door opened and Tim's steward, Kon, came in. He bowed, "My Prince. He's here."

Tim nodded and said, "My dear friend, I do request you call me Tim when in private. We have known each too long for such formalities."

Kon smiled, "Tim." He opened the door again. Tim's lover, Jason, stepped in.

Tim rushed to him at once, hugging him, "How I missed you, my love."

Jason held him, "I say the same, Beloved."

Tim pulled back and realised Jason was dressed in armour. He really _did_ plan to go through with the King's _games_ then.

"Do you really wish to participate in Father's trial?" Tim asked.

Jason nodded determinedly, "I wish to marry you, and no other. I will compete for your hand, if that is what it takes."

Tim sighed and rested his head against Jason's chest, "I worry for you, my love." He looked pleadingly up at Jason, "Are you certain you would not want to run away with me? We could escape far away from here and live happily."

Jason shook his head, "You need to be here. The King does not have another heir. And it is not what the Queen would have wanted."

Tim sighed and looked up at Jason, who's gaze softened, "Tim, my Beloved, you need not worry. I wear the armour my father gave me. I have trained, and I can fight."

Tim looked upset, causing Jason to lean down and kiss him passionately. Pulling back he said, "The others shall fight to acquire the kingdom, but I shall fight for love."

Tim's eyes welled with tears, and he kissed Jason again, who pulled him closer. Tim put all of his desperation and fear and love into the kiss, hoping Jason realised how much he loved him.

Tim pulled back and looked at Jason adoringly, "I will never love another."

Jason gazed into Tim's eyes, "Regardless of what happens today, neither shall I."

There was a knock at the door and Kon entered, "It is time, my Prince."

Tim nodded and crossed the room to his dressing table. He took something out and placed in it Jason's open hand and closed his fingers over it.

"Use this... to remember me."

Jason nodded and slipped it in his tunic pocket under his armour.

Tim gave Jason one last hug, "I shall see you in the court." Jason nodded, and Tim watched as he left with Kon. He sighed and looked in the mirror, running his hands down his clothing.

After taking a deep breath and steeling himself, Tim made his way to the throne room.

____________________________________________

Jason followed Tim's steward to a room filled with some men wearing armour and others in fine robes. _Tim's suitors_ , Jason realised. Surely they were aware of the trials to follow, which warranted armour and other protective gear. The King had not been discreet with this information.

He nodded at Tim's steward and extremely close friend. Kon had been the first to know about their love and he supported them wholeheartedly. Jason considered him a brother.

"Wait here, the King shall call you in shortly." Kon informed him and left the room.

Jason surveyed his surroundings more closely. The men were split into groups and seemed to discussing the trials. He noticed someone with red hair standing alone against the wall. He wore armour, and looked to be inspecting his arrows. Jason headed over to him. 

He put his arrow down and glanced up at Jason as he came near. Jason spoke first, "A bow and arrows are not common weapons."

"No," The red-haired man agreed, "But I use them well."

Jason quirked his lips in a small smile and stretched his hand out, "I am Jason."

The red-head clasped it, "Roy. Are you here to participate in the King's trials?"

"Yes." Jason glanced around, "So you've heard of them? Some people here do not seem equipped enough for what I've been told."

"They are probably not aware. I am only here by the demands of my father, who informed of the King's decision to hold these trials."

Jason nodded in understanding. Winning the trials would gain not only the Prince's hand in marriage, but the kingdom as well. And acquiring the kingdom would be a great honour and would result in securing a lot of power. 

Roy tilted his head to the side with a small smile playing on his lips, "You're not fighting for the kingdom, are you?"

Jason blinked, not expecting the question. "No, I- I love the Prince."

Roy didn't seem surprised. He settled back against the wall with a satisfied smile on his face, "I have to participate for the chance to rule the kingdom, because my father commanded it." He looked at Jason, "But you fight for love. I respect that."

"How did you know?" Jason asked, "No one knows."

Roy's smile faltered. "Just a feeling."

Jason, unsettled by his response, was going to ask him more but then the doors opened and two guards stepped in, "The King demands your presence in the throne room."

The guards led all of them to the throne room. Jason looked up and saw Tim sitting on a throne beside the King on a dais. He wore a crown equally as magnificent as the King's himself, declaring him the crown prince and the heir to the kingdom. 

Jason met his eyes, which were filled with worry. He held them, pouring his love into his gaze in an attempt to reassure his lover.

"Today," the King spoke, causing Jason to look at him, "Is my son's eighteenth birthday. He has been declared the heir to the kingdom, and shall also gain a consort today, as you all are aware. But only the best shall be his." The King looked around the room, "And so, the suitors for my son's hand will need to complete three tasks."

Some of the suitors shuffled nervously, as if they weren't prepared. Jason wondered if they were informed of the trials before arriving. Surely they had to be told.

"First and foremost," the King boomed, "A husband should be capable of protecting their consort. There is a wild boar terrorising one of the villages, and to test your capabilities, you will need to rid the village of the boar and bring back one of the tusks."

Tim was right, this would only end in bloodshed, and the King was planning on it. Not everyone trying for the Prince's hand were warriors, and they were not dressed appropriately either. 

"You may use the weapons provided by the castle. You have until today to complete the task."

The men took that as their cue to disperse. A few followed the guards to pick up weapons and armour and the rest grouped up to discuss strategy. Jason, on the other hand, made eye contact with Tim, and tried to signal him to not worry. Tim nodded back at him, and Jason turned and headed out of the throne room. There was not a lot of daylight left of today and he would need to make the most out of what was remaining. 

Roy caught up with him outside as Jason headed towards his cart drawn by his well-trained horses which were a gift from his father. 

"Are you leaving already?" Roy asked as he watched Jason ready the horses.

"I need to get to the village first. I need to prevent the inevitable bloodshed."

Roy watched as Jason climbed onto the cart, "And you know the village the King was speaking of?"

Jason grasped the reins and gazed at the horizon, "I know, and I am sure of it." He looked down at Roy, and after a moment said, "Get on."

After a second's hesitation, Roy pulled himself onto the cart. Jason yanked on the reins and the horses whinnied and began at a gallop. 

For a while, there was silence in the cart save for the clopping of hooves and Jason's grunts as he steered it. Then Roy decided to break it, "Why did you bring me along with you? I am supposed to be your competitor."

Jason kept his gaze firmly ahead of him. "You have no interest in the Prince nor the kingdom, I do not see you as competition. And some company would not hurt."

Roy nodded to himself and Jason glanced back at him, "What about your mother?"

Roy looked startled, not expecting the question. He didn't answer for a while and just stared at the fields and hills. They had left the city behind long ago.

"She left when I was a baby." He said at last, "My father told me that they were together when he was still a Prince, and the King then didn't approve. She was carrying when my grandfather found out, and she left after I was born."

Jason nodded, the story uncannily similar to his own with differences being that his father had left, along with Jason knowing the whole truth behind it.

Silence descended onto the cart again as they headed towards the village, Roy held up in his past and Jason focused on his future, with Tim.

____________________________________________

The sun had started to set by the time they reach the village. The horses almost collapsed from exhaustion and Jason managed to snag a villager who agreed to care for them in exchange for drachmas. He also wrangled information from a few villagers on the whereabouts of the boar.

Jason nodded to Roy, "Let us go. The boar has been noticed heading towards a nearby forest."

It was a short trek to the forest. As they approached it, Roy slung his bow off his shoulder and nocked an arrow. He frowned at Jason's empty hands, "Have you come unprepared?"

Jason shook his head as they entered the forest. "I do not need weapons for this." 

They crept through the forest until they came to a clearing. "There is nothing here." Roy said as he lowered his bow. 

Jason was going to insist on moving further into the forest, but the crack of a branch made him freeze. Behind him, Roy raised his bow. Jason peered into the dense foliage ahead of him and distinctly made out two eyes looking at him. He gestured to Roy to put his bow down and stepped forward, as the boar came out of the woods and trotted towards him.

"Jason." Roy hissed, watching the wild animal warily.

The boar, exceedingly large to be normal, faced Jason, and to Roy's surprise, sat down on its hind legs instead of attacking. Jason gazed down at the animal and held an arm out, and Roy realised he was asking for an arrow. He placed one in Jason's hand and watched as he used it to slice through the unprotesting animal's tusk like butter... which should not have been possible. Roy didn't make his arrows lethal and so they weren't very sharp, and even then, arrows normally didn't cut through such a substance with such little resistance.

Jason handed the arrow along with the tusk to Roy and turned back to the animal. He placed his hand on it's forehead and murmured something, and Roy watched as it dissolved into... dust?

"What did you do?" Roy asked bewildered as Jason turned to him, a sad look in his eyes. He picked up the tusk and examined it.

"We should return back to the castle." Jason said at last, and Roy noticed that he didn't answer the question. Sighing, he followed him back to the cart to make their way back.

____________________________________________

It was well past nightfall when they reached the kingdom. The other suitors were not present, either they were chasing after the boar which they wouldn't find, or they had given up, Jason supposed.

Jason entered the throne room to little resistance, and presented the King with the tusk while Roy waited outside.

"Hmm." The King peered down at Jason while Tim looked relieved next to him, "I assume the boar is dead?"

"It will not be bothering the villagers any longer." Jason answered.

The King looked pleased, "Good. As the first to succeed, you shall skip the second and be put through to the final task which will take place tomorrow morning. I suggest you take some rest, my guards will direct you to a room for the night." 

Tim turned to the King, "Father, it appears that there is a chance that he will be my husband. I would like to know him better before the task tomorrow."

The King nodded, "Very well, you may spend some time with him."

Tim rose and walked out of the throne room and Jason followed at a short distance. Tim led him to a deserted hallway, and after making sure nobody was there, pulled Jason into a strong hug.

"It pleases me greatly to see you are well." Tim whispered.

Jason held him, "As do I."

Tim leaned up and kissed him, and then pulled him by his hand to a nearby room, "I have plans for tonight."

"Wait, my Beloved." Jason stopped, "There is someone... He was with me today. He needs a room as well."

Tim nodded, "There is a room right next to yours. He can spend the night there." He waited as Jason left to bring Roy from where he said he'll be waiting. 

"Prince Tim." Roy said in acknowledgement.

"Prince Roy." Tim said in surprise, recognising him. 

Jason looked surprised, "Have you met before?"

"I know him from celebrations my father used to throw." Tim said. He turned to Roy in amusement, "Are you trying for my hand?"

"Not anymore, I know you already love another." Roy looked wistfully at where Jason's hand had crept to intertwine with Tim's.

Tim laughed softly, and led them to a room. "These shall be your chambers for the night." He informed Roy.

Roy happily walked in, excited for the luxury after sitting in that uncomfortable cart for so long. He poked his head out of the room, "I will see you tomorrow then. I have to witness Jaybird finally winning your hand." He popped back in the room and closed the door.

Tim looked questioningly at Jason, "Jaybird?"

Jason shrugged. "Beloved, didn't you say you had a plan?"

Tim smiled, "I do. Do you want to find out what it is?"

Jason pulled Tim into the next room, "I am very excited to find out. Show me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up having too much plot and an accidental sex scene. The rating has been pulled up!

Jason woke up the next morning wrapped around his lover. Tim's head rested on his chest and Jason had an arm around his waist while the linen sheets covered their bare bodies. 

"Tim, Beloved. Wake up." Jason whispered, gently shaking Tim. 

Tim blinked and opened his eyes to Jason's worried face.

"You never went to your chambers yesterday night. Won't the servants worry?"

Tim shook his head, "Kon will know. He'll ensure no one finds out I did not sleep in my own bed last night."

Jason sat up, "We must get dressed. I have to endure the last trial before I can call you mine."

"We have some more time, we can stay in bed." Tim pleaded as Jason began to dress. He laughed, "We can stay in bed for as long as we want after we are married."

Jason finished putting on the last of his clothing and turned around as Tim sighed and got up, the sheets falling down and exposing milky unmarred skin. Jason eyed the sharp lines of his torso and pelvis, and the round curve of his backside, and wished he could jump back into bed with him.

Tim noticed him staring, "Reconsidering my offer, my love?"

"Yes." Jason admitted, "You are perfect. I must be blessed by the Gods, that you chose me."

Tim crossed the room and took Jason's face in his hands, "I will always choose you and I will never stop loving you." Jason leaned down and kissed him, "I will always love you as well."

Tim leaned against Jason's chest and after a while said, "Do you still have the pin I gave you?"

Jason fished it out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a robin. His heart swelled with affection. He used to call Tim 'Robin' to allude to when they first met, and then 'Babybird' when they fell in love.

Tim wrapped Jason's fingers around it and then his own. "So you will always have a piece of me with you." Jason did not think he could love him more.

Jason kissed Tim again, who put his hands on Jason's chest and deepened it. Jason placed the pin inside his pocket and placed his hands on Tim's waist, leading him backwards towards the bed. The back of Tim's legs hit the frame and he fell back on it, prompting Jason to climb up on it and straddle him as he continued kissing Tim.

Jason trailed his hand down Tim's body until he reached his waist, and noticed Tim was already half-hard. He wrapped his hand around him and slowly stroked him as Tim shuddered. Jason leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Let me show you how I much I love you." Tim let out a whine at that and groaned as Jason rapidly moved his hand, twisting in a way he knew Tim liked.

Tim gripped Jason's shoulders, digging his fingers in as Jason worked him. Tim moved his hand under Jason's _chiton_ and tried to wrap his hand around Jason but the clothing came in the way. In frustration, he ripped the thin material with a snarl, tossing it to the side.

Jason stopped and looked at Tim with surprise at his outburst, causing him to whine from the loss of stimulation. Shaking with desire and need, Tim lined their arousals together and wrapped Jason's hand around them, who moaned at the feeling.

Jason panted from the exertion as he continued working them to completion, Tim trembling and moaning under him. Tim dug his nails in Jason's shoulders, a telltale for Jason that Tim was close.

Tim arched off the bed and came with a cry, spilling all over Jason's hand. Seeing his lover at the height of his pleasure, Jason shuddered and came with his mouth open in a silent scream.

Jason collapsed next to Tim who burrowed closer and nipped at Jason's ear, "That was an excellent demonstration, my love."

Jason let out a light chuckle, "I look forward to demonstrating more as soon as I can call you my husband."

Tim sighed, "We should be going to the throne room now. My father is not a patient man."

Jason looked over to the ripped piece of his _chiton_ , "It appears you have torn my clothing. I can't present myself to the King in this way." He said slyly.

"I will get you one of mine." Tim said, pulling himself up and cleaning up their mess with the torn cloth. He quickly got dressed and slipped out the door.

Not long after, there was a knock at the door. Jason hurriedly glanced around the room for any evidence that showed that Tim spent the night there, and after being sure there was nothing, called out, "Enter."

The door opened and Roy stepped in, "You need to consider being less loud when you're married lest the whole kingdom know of your activities."

Jason looked away, embarrassed to which Roy chuckled, "I jest. Though I was lucky to sleep last night."

Jason sat up, "Our love still feels new." Jason admitted, "I can't imagine ever tiring of Tim."

Roy nodded, "I can see that. Or," He hesitated, "I can feel it. I can feel the love radiating of both of you." He looked to Jason, "Tell me. What was that with the boar in the forest?"

"Roy..."

"I must know. In the cart when you asked me about my mother, you seemed to know something."

Jason shook his head, "I- " He sighed, "No one other than my mother and Tim know this. You must not tell."

Roy nodded, "I swear it."

"My story is similar to yours, except it was my father who left when I was a baby. When I grew older, my mother told me... she said my father is Ares."

Roy looked shocked, "No, that cannot be. How is it possible?"

"It isn't supposed to be." Jason agreed, "But it is. My father couldn't stay, he had to leave."

"His revered animal is the boar." Roy realised.

"Yes, that is why it did not attack me." Jason affirmed, "It was not a normal boar and I sent to back to where it came from."

Roy sunk down to the floor, "And how does this concern me? What of my mother?"

Jason sighed, "I believe your mother is Aphrodite. It fits with your story and explains how you can sense love."

Roy leaned his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. Jason decided to give him some time to absorb the information and walked to the door.

"Wait." Roy looked at him, "I have more questions."

"I can not guarantee that I will be able to answer them, but I can try. After the King's trial today." Jason answered, opening the door. He peered out and noticed Tim walking back with clothes in his hands.

He let Tim inside and closed the door, "I believe these will fit you." He noticed the red-head on the floor, "Prince Roy? Are you alright?"

Roy nodded wordlessly.

"Very well." Tim said although he sounded unsure. He turned to Jason, "I will see you in the throne room." He gave him a peck on the lips and headed out.

Jason stripped off his torn _chiton_ and dressed himself in the new one Tim gave him. He made sure to place the robin pin in the pocket and then fastened his armour.

"I will be in the throne room." He informed Roy, who was still staring at the ceiling. He just grunted and Jason took that as response enough.

When he arrived, the scene was the same was yesterday, except that the King was exacting justice on a thief.

Jason stood at the edge of the room and watched. The King was known to be ruthless and was feared. Jason knew that the people of the kingdom are awaiting the day Tim would be king. Now, he was worriedly watching the proceedings as the King sentenced the poor man to exile.

The guards dragged him away as the King set his eyes on Jason, "It is time for your final task."

Jason stepped forward and looked up at the King, "I am ready for it."

"Good." The King nodded, "Bring him in!"

Jason watched as two guards brought in a badly beaten man chained at the hands. They deposited him in front of Japan and stepped away.

"It is expected that you will rule at my son's side if you marry. And so, you need to be able to serve justice." The King steepled his fingers and leaned forward, "This man was found to be a traitor to the crown. The punishment for this is death." Jason glanced down at the barely conscious man, knowing what was going to happen next as the King continued, "I need to see whether you are capable of justice, and to prove that, you need to kill this man."

Jason looked up at the King to his expression of disturbing eagerness and glee, and his eyes flicked to Tim's, whose eyes were widened in horror.

He remembered their first night together. He had kissed Tim and murmured against his lips, _"I may be the son of the war god, but I promise you, I never have and I never will take a life."_

A guard stepped up and held up a sword. Jason picked it up, examining the sharp edges and balancing it in his hands. It was perfect, but Jason has never needed a weapon.

"Do it." The King's voice swept over the silent throne room.

Jason looked up at Tim, pouring his sorrow into his gaze. The thought that he would break his promise hurt more than the thought of taking a life. He supposed it was due to having the blood of a war god running through his veins. Jason gripped the sword tightly.

"Do it." The King repeated, a dangerous lilt to his voice, "Kill him."

Jason lifted the sword, aiming it towards the man's neck. He raised it, and then -

"No." A voice cut through the air. Jason looked up in surprise.

Tim was standing, looking down at his father, "He will not do it."

The King looked enraged, "Sit down. You have _no_ say -"

"I do now." Tim said. He looked furious. Jason dropped the sword. "Do you know why the man tried to commit treason? Because you are a ruthless king who punishes as he pleases with no regard to human life!"

Jason could feel Tim's fury radiating off of him. He looked around, the nobles seemed to be listening with rapt attention. They would support Tim if it came to blows, he realised, who was kind and pleasant and who helped when he could. _His Tim_ , he thought fondly.

Tim lurched forward and grabbed the crown from the King's head. He tossed it away, to the collective gasp of the crowd. Tim drew himself to his full height, "Father, you are not fit to be King." He looked unsure and glanced back at Jason, who gave him an encouraging smile.

Tim looked back to his father, "But I am."

The throne room was silent for a moment, and then the nobles burst into speech and agreement. Encouraged by the response, Tim stated, "I will be better than you, Father." He made eye contact with Jason and stepped down the dais to hold his hand, "And I will marry the man I love."

Jason watched as the King's face circled shifted through rage, fear at the nobles' response, and finally realisation as he understood what was going to happen.

Tim stared his father in the eyes, "Leave, now. You are exiled from this kingdom. If you are recognised, the guards now have an order to kill you on sight."

The King, after realising that there is nothing he could do, stepped down. "You are not my son." He spat.

Jason held his hand tightly as Tim raised his head high, "I am glad to hear that."

He looked to the guards, "Take him and leave him at the border."

The guards obeyed. Tim watched as they dragged him out and then turned to Jason.

"I am proud of you, my Beloved." Jason said softly, gazing into Tim's eyes.

Tim sighed and leaned against Jason, "That was not easy. Have I made the right decision?"

"Tim, your father was a cruel man. As you said, he was not fit to be King. The whole kingdom would agree. You are kind and you care." Jason lifted his hand and kissed it, "And I love you for it. You will rule patiently and with consideration. There could not be a better king."

Tim smiled, "I can not wait to be married."

"Let's begin planning." Jason suggested.

Tim smiled and kissed him tenderly, "That is an excellent idea, my love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I went a bit overboard there at the end but I had fun with this and I'm somewhat proud of it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up tomorrow as soon as I finish it.


End file.
